Balledor The Lightbinder
|General}} #Trivia|Trivia}} #Gallery|Artwork}} }} |Branch = Order of the Silver Hand ----|Awards = |Row 3 info = Leader of the Hand of Lordaeron Master-Knight of the Silver Hand Lord-Paladin of the Alliance|Row 4 info = The Lightbinder Knight of the Silver Hand|Row 5 info = The Grand Alliance Order of the Silver Hand|Row 7 info = See all relatives Macidean Clerval Macidean† (father) Isaac Macidean† (son) Angela Macidean† (daughter) Highblade Elevia V. Highblade (wife) Uther Macidean (son) Alexandros Macidean (son) Arturia Highblade (daughter) ----}} Theme | Voice Claim | Theme 2 Balledor the Lightbinder (born Balledor Macidean) was a Master Knight of the Order of the Silver Hand. He maintained the traditions of the Silver Hand in a time when many considered the order obsolete or dead. His persistence in educating and training the next generation of paladins in the ways of the Silver Hand contributed greatly to the order's revival. Throughout his career, Balledor fought countless battles against the Scourge and the Burning Legion, seeking to redeem the Silver Hand for their failings during the Third War. 'Physical Appearance' Balledor the Lightbinder is a Paladin of the Holy Light,who has dedicated his life to upholding the honor and codes of the Silver Hand. The Paladin's seniority can best be vouched for by his stoic mindset, and his undying resolve to protect the innocent. The Paladin Warrior of Lordaeron has a commanding presence, enough to indicate that has spent a great deal of time participating in military endeavors. Though, it is the traditional armor of his Order which often attracts the attention of the passerby. This full suit of Lightforge iron plate overlays a thick coat of mithril-scale mail, beneath which is worn an additional layer of padded gambison. A linen surcoat is clad over the mighty apparel, proudly emblazoning his Order's coat of arms. The heraldic device is a clenched silver gauntlet, often associated with the Titanic Guardian Tyr. Encircling this device in an embroidered, bastard font, is the proud motto, "Esarus thar' no Darodar.'" The translation meaning, "By blood and honor, we serve." The rest of the Paladin's armor is of simple design, deviating little from the aesthetic style of Lordaeron's foot soldiers. There is something to be said about Balledor's humility, best observed by the fact that his armor is without ornaments of silver and gold, though the plates are edged in brass. This is in stark contrast to some of the ostentatious stereotype that concerns most paladins. A blue stole, much like the kind often worn by members of the clergy, is sweeps across his breast and is draped over the shoulders. To some appearances, this important part of a Silver Hand Knight's regalia is often mistaken for being a scarf or cloak. To Balledor, the stole is emblematic of the duality of his profession, being both a warrior and a priest. The fauld of Balledor's armor boasts a large, buckle depicting a Lion's Head. The outer girdle supports the majority of his pouches and trinkets, particularly a large tome which is linked by an iron chain. Upon further inspection, one would find this tome to be neither a spell-book nor a prayer-book, but rather a manuscript copy of The Tome of Divinity. A staunch and haughty Warhammer is slung over Balledor's Shoulder at most times, designed with same capability to crush as the armor is to defend. It's head is comprised of Adamantine, one of the hardest substances known to Azeroth. The shaft is carved from a fine mahogany. Following the War of Thorns, the weapon has also been infused with Azerite. Age of Chaos Age of Ascension ' 'The First War 'Origins' Balledor Asahel Macidean, '''also known as '''Balledor 'Ace' Macidean, or Balledor the Lightbinder, was born in the year 561 KC. Native to Elwynn Forest, Balledor was a Cleric of the Holy Order of Northshire, and a victim of the Horde’s conquest of Azeroth. Suffering from the cruel atrocities of war carried out by the Orcs, Balledor witnessed the destruction of his homeland and the slaughtering of his people before being enslaved to the relentless, barbarian masses. 'The Deadmines' The young cleric found himself subjected to slave-labor within the Moonbrook Mines, a place which would forever be haunted by the name, “The Deadmines.” Eventually, Balledor was freed when forces commanded by Anduin Lothar and Turalyon liberated Moonbrook from the Ogre-Commander Turok, as part of a quest to reclaim the Tome of Divinity. The need for survival determined Balledor’s transition from a peaceful cleric, to a true grit, fighting man. The massacre at Northshire Abbey was proof enough for Balledor that the pacifist attitudes of the Clerics had led to their untimely demise. Maintaining his faith in the Holy Light, even despite the horrors of war, Balledor enlisted into Stormwind’s defences to best protect his people. 'Fall of Stormwind' The tragedy of the First War spelled Azeroth’s doom, and the Kingdom of Stormwind was annihilated. Balledor’s final act of service to Stormwind was to help its surviving populace flee onboard the mass exodus of ships bound for Lordaeron. Loss after loss, Balledor grew accustomed to the grimdark realities of war, and the foreign enemy that set its sights on wiping humanity clean from the surface of Azeroth. 'The Second War' 'Exodus to Lordaeron' Balledor landed on the coast of Lordaeron alongside his fellow refugees, a people who now lived in diaspora. Southshore proved a hospitable sanctuary for the homeless survivors, but the greater task remained of warning Lordaeron of the Horde which set its gaze on global domination. 'Knights of the Silver Hand' During the months to follow, Balledor reported all that he had witnessed to his companions within the Holy Order of Northshire. With the foundation of the Alliance of Lordaeron underway, Archbishop Alonsus Faol created an order of paladins known as the Knights of the Silver Hand; who combined the fighting skills of a warrior, with the faith and healing abilities of a cleric. After the creation of Azeroth’s first five, leading paladins, Balledor was selected as a candidate for the new order. Balledor underwent a significant transformation at the Silver Bastion in Stratholme, where he learned to hone his skills as a warrior in combination with his faith. The training program was physically and mentally taxing, where the aspirant was drilled vigorously in advanced-combat tactics, military strategy, and channeling the aura’s of the Holy Light. In addition to his prowess from the First War, Balledor demonstrated remarkable skill and potential. Enough so, that Balledor was officially inducted into the Order of the Silver Hand that same year at Alonsus Chapel. But above all else, it was the Paladin’s unwavering faith and willpower that set him apart from the common foot soldier, and thus earned him admission into the most venerable order of knighthood. 'Hillsbrad Outpost' Along with his fellow Knights of the Silver Hand, Balledor followed the command of Lord Uther, helping to prepare fortifications for the war to come. In this time, Balledor was assigned with assisting Southshore’s regional commander, a High Elf named Milan, in constructing an outpost in the Hillsbrad Foothills. Assisting primarily in Milan’s barracks, Balledor found that Milan’s regiment was unique from most others in the Alliance. Not only was the legion comprised of veteran soldiers from Stormwind, like Balledor, but also a considerable number of survivors from Khaz Modan. This included many dwarves and gnomes who had fled without being trapped in Ironforge or Gnomeregan. The unit hosted a wide variety of knights, foot soldiers, dwarven rifleman, dwarven mortar teams, Gyrocopter pilots, gnomish engineers, scouts, spies, and even boasted a steam-tank appropriately named ‘Goliath.’ Balledor quickly learned that this unit was a special-operations task force, training for success in clandestine operations and unconventional methods of warfare. Trainees at the outpost learned sabotage techniques, subversion, intelligence gathering, lock picking, explosives training, radio communications, close quarters combat, the art of silent killing and unarmed combat. Steam tank crews and Gnomish Engineer Corps versed the operatives in the basics of phlogiston-powered engineering. Within the week that Balledor arrived at the Hillsbrad Outpost, a detachment of mages from Dalaran arrived to join the special unit, sub-commanded by Archmagus Cartoris Konig. These magi of the Kirin Tor immediately immersed the unit in defense against the dark arts. Balledor’s role at the Hillsbrad outpost proved to intrigue Milan, and the paladin-warrior of Lordaeron was recommended for the unit, a commendation which was approved by Balledor’s superiors. As a Knight of the Silver Hand, Balledor along with two other Paladins, Therderos Greyfox and Kai'dan Veringian served as lieutenants. This special operations unit was none other than the Alliance 3rd Legion. Soon reinforcements arrived, warning of destruction of villages in southern Hillsbrad, along with several bands of Orcs that had been spotted in the region. The legion’s spies were also able to report that Durnholde Keep had been ransacked in a stealth operation; resulting in the disappearance of the Amani Troll, Zul’jin. However, the first major operation of the 3rd Legion began when a contingent of elven archers sent from Silvermoon to survey the orc threat were ambushed by orc forces after passing through the Arathi grasslands. The Legion's spies reported that the elves were being held captive in a small prison camp northwest of Tarren Mill. Balledor, along with the 3rd Legion arrived in Tarren Mill and were greeted by a second cadre of elven rangers sent to liberate their comrades. After gathering around the Circle of Power, and empowering their weapons at first light, the Legion's spies reported that the orcs had spread out to plunder the surrounding area, leaving a minimal guard at their prison camp. The unit advanced upon the startled orcs and trolls, easily outnumbering them, and cutting them down to a man. They broke through the wall of the city before the remaining orcs could return, and once inside, the archers tossed bows and quivers to the captives. The 3rd Legion eliminated all orc presence in Arathi, before returning to Tarren Mill. 'Southshore' The elven envoy returned to Quel’thalas, while the 3rd Legion rejoined Anduin Lothar’s main army at Southshore. The army only had a single night’s rest before an elven destroyer baring Alleria Windrunner and Silvermoon’s token force arrived the next morning. With orders from Daelin Proudmoore, the 3rd Legion began to oversee the construction of Southshore’s naval defenses, in preparation for the arrival of an elven fleet. The fleet worked together with the legion in securing the oil tankers on the coast, providing the necessary resources to fuel Proudmoore’s fleet. While on their endeavor, the unit encountered a troll spy, and after thorough interrogation, learned of the location of the Horde’s destroyers and tankers. With the assistance of the elven fleet, the unit was able to sink the orc destroyers and ensure the Alliance’s dominance over the sea. 'Hillsbrad Foothills' Shortly after their victory along the coast, the Horde’s massive warfleet arrived from across the sea, eager to plunder the northlands. Balledor along with the 3rd Legion stood with the main army in the defense of Hillsbrad: the key to entering Lordaeron and Capital City. Proudmoore’s fleet sank many of the Horde’s transport vessels, but their numbers were so many that the orcs arrived by the thousands onto the mainland. After the greenskin tide clashed with the Alliance shield walls, Death Knights emerged from the Horde’s ranks, wreaking havoc with their necromancy. In response the Knights of the Silver Hand charged forth to challenge the dastardly necromancers, their righteous might and holy power inspiring the Alliance ranks to reform and hold the line! Balledor was among this charge, as he held his own valiantly against the orc’s vile sorcery. It was then that Balledor clashed in arms with an adversary who would prove to be a lifelong nemesis, the Death Knight Krolan Deathrender. Pitted in the heat of combat, their duel turned into a stalemate at the battle raged around them. As the Paladins and Death Knights fought, alliance footmen under cover-fire of elven archers scorched the earth surrounding their formations, which prevented the orcs from continuing their clashes without being consumed by the fire. Balledor was given pause to return to the ranks of the main army and his unit, maintaining their stronghold over the battlefield. This however, did not prevent the ogres who crashed through the brush fires and broke the shield formations. Beside his unit, Goliath clashed into two of the ogres who had broken the ranks! Cartoris’ magi brought hellfire down upon the orc barbarians, while dwarven musket and gnomish aerial fire greatly lowered their numbers. Unfortunately, this could not prevent the long line of alliance defense from buckling in. Turalyon and Lord Lothar called for the shielwalls to break off into subsegments, while the Archmage Khadgar began to blast down the Ogres with magic. Sensing that the battle had become a stalemate, and that the casualties would become too high if the assault were to continue, Orgrim Doomhammer led the Horde into the Hinterlands, ignoring the blockade to Capital City set up by the Alliance forces.While the Alliance held their own that day, they were unable to pursue the Horde into the Hinterlands without rest, repair, and regrouping. The townships of Hillsbrad and Southshore had been destroyed. 'Battle of Zul’Dare' The 3rd Legion was prepared for such an occasion and thus their modus operandi in clandestine warfare earned the Alliance another victory, when Alliance intelligence was at long last able to report the location of the Orc’s secret base in Lordaeron, a fortress on the isle of Zul’Dare. Balledor boarded Kul Tiran transports with his fellow operatives, as the fleet took sail into the Channel Islands, located in Baradin Bay. There, the Alliance struck upon Zul’Dare with terrible vengeance. Waylasting the remaining Orc war vessels, Balledor supported elven archers who had since joined the unit in providing cover fire, allowing their engineers to erect siege towers that the Horde could not destroy. In a brutal, final siege, the Keep at Zul’Dare was captured, even as the Orc warships attempted to fire on their own base. They were annihilated by the Kul’Tiran destroyers. Unfortunately, the rest of Proudmoore's fleet did not bode so well. After the 3rd Legion made their way off the island, Red Dragons controlled by the Dragonmaw Clan made their way into the fray and set ablaze a number of Proudmoore's destroyers. The victory at Zul'Dare proved to be Pyrrhic. 'Tol Borad' While the main army under Lord Lothar pursued the Orcs through the Hinterlands, forces from Stromgarde and Kul Tiras were locked in battle on a different front. Orcs stationed at an outpost near the ruins of Dun Modr had repeatedly driven the Alliance forces back, and the unit was ordered with seizing a nearby island known as Tol Barad, and then launch an attack on the outpost. The 3rd Legion landed on the island, rushing off the transport ships and landed just in time to prevent the demolition of a barracks there. Though, the victory did not come without a cost. The unit sustained heavy casualties in the assault, and Balledor lost many good men - and friends, in the brutal siege. Still, their task was not over, as they fought off Orc marauders while the Engineer Corps and labor force constructed cannon towers and repaired the barracks. They began to build siege weapons, including ballista to accompany Goliath. Escorted by Proudmoore’s destroyers, the force sailed to the west end of the island and began their furious assault. The Orc structures were leveled from the sheer power of the Legion's siege engine, and Balledor felled many an orc and troll in glorious battle. The battle ended with a resounding victory for Balledor and his compatriots. But the war had yet to be won. 'Dun Modr' Tol Barad had been left in ruin, equally worthless in terms of resources to both sides of the war. But its strategic value, had been in its geography - and from the island, the 3rd Legion and the Kul’Tiran fleet were able to advance on Dun Modr, while also preventing counter movement. With siege weapons deployed, Proudmoore’s Destroyers lined along the coast, and Stromgarde fierce army rallied into a powerful charge, the Orc resistance at Dun Modr collapsed. 'Dun Algaz' Following their defeat at Dun Modr, the Orcs were forced to retreat south, across the Thandol Valley to a secondary outpost at Dun Algaz. The 3rd Legion was commanded by Lord Lothar to destroy this newly discovered encampment. A small company of Knights was sent to bolster the strength of Milan's unit, and together marched across the great bridges of the Thandol Span. With Knights placed at the front, and siege weaponry including Goliath and several Ballistas in the rear, a battle soon erupted on the bridge when impatient orcs rushed Milan's unit. Balledor with his fellow Knights held the line, and smashed the Horde monsters into pieces. They stood no chance against the mounted warriors. Scouts in the 3rd Legion spotted a makeshift enemy Barracks across the Thandol Span; and the full-force promptly leveled it. Peasants were summoned from the home camp to establish a new barracks and Cannon Towers on the flanks. Slaughter followed as Milan's unit slew the rest of the Horde's defenders at Dun Algaz. For the first time in months, the brave soldiers of Milan's unit felt that the Horde could be stopped - but the road to final victory would be long. 'Aerie Peak' The 3rd Legion, after completing their intense series of special assignments, were ordered to rejoin the main army at Southshore - where Lothar and his men recovered from the onslaught in the Hillsbrad Foothills. The objective of the Alliance military was then to route the armies of the Horde, who had fled into the Hinterlands. By the time of the Army arrived in the Hinterlands, fierce fighting had already broken out between the Horde and the Gryphon Riders of Aerie Peak. The Wildhammer lands were besieged by the forces of Varok Saurfang, and following the rallying call of Lothar, the 3rd Legion sprang into action. Lieutenant Balledor alongside his brave Legionnaires demolished the Orcs in their path; having learned to outmaneuver and effectively combat the weapons in the Horde's arsenal from their previous battles. Hopes ran high as the Horde's forces were dashed across the Hinterlands. However, Alliance intelligence quickly learned that their victory in the Hinterlands was a Pyrrhic one - for the Horde commanded by Saurfang had been a diversion force. The bulk of the Horde had been on the move towards Quel'Thalas! During the defense of Aerie Peak, the 3rd Legion had recruited Gryphon Riders of the Wildhammer Clan, including a notable aerial officer - Captain Haggerfall. These Wildhammer Dwarves hailed from the Aerie Peak and Northeron, and proved to be the 3rd Legion's primary aerial support. 'The Grim Batol' While the Alliance raced for Quel'thalas, advanced scouts reported that the primary base of the Horde's refinery operations in Khaz Modan had been located. This was a mountain fortress in Northeron known as 'The Grim Batol.' Seeing a chance to strike a decisive blow against the Horde's navy, Lord Lothar ordered the 3rd Legion to infiltrate the Grim Batol and put an end to all Orcish activity there. In so doing, the Orcs would have no further use for Khaz Modan and their navy would be crippled, thus enabling the Alliance to secure abslute victory along the shores of Lordaeron. The 3rd Legion sailed along the coast of Northeron aboard The Tidebreaker, ''before travelling as far in-land as the Verral River would permit. After landing, operatives of the 3rd Legion were southward bound on the march towards the Grim Batol. The advance of the 3rd Legion took the the Bleeding Hollow Clan by surprise, as they broke through the walls of the outcropping fortifications and found unmanned catapults. Balledor and his comrades quickly slew the Orc guards and assumed their artillery for their own use. Continuing south, the 3rd Legion destroyed an enemy Tower with these siege weapons, and managed to claim a third catapult in the process. The 3rd Legion then used ''The Tidebreaker to cross the Verral River with the artillery, and lay waste to the settlements erected by the Bleeding Hollow Clan. Unprepared for such an ambush, the Orcs and their refineries were decimated. Simultaneously, the 3rd Legion set to establishing Alliance dominance along the coast. A Foundry and Shipyard were constructed on a neighboring isle of Northeron known as Highbank. Six accompanying Battleships from Kul Tiras proceeded to remove the final defenses of the Orcs along the coast, and bombard their Oil Platforms. Unaware of the Horde's deeper activity within the Mountain Fortress itself, the 3rd Legion corresponded to their next mission in Quel'Thalas. A major victory had been won for the Alliance of Lordaeron. 'Quel'Thalas' With little time to spare, the 3rd Legion were transported via The Tidebreaker ''along the edge of the Forbidding Sea and made landfall on the Azurebreeze Coast. To the dismay of the 3rd Legion, much of the Eversong Wood had already been set ablaze by the Horde. The 3rd Legion raced to unite with the forces underneath the command of Turalyon. The 3rd Legion were ambushed in many places by Forest Trolls, but were able to counter the headhunters with the aerial support of the Wildhammer Dwarves. By the time the 3rd Legion reached their rendezvous with the mainstay of the Alliance Army, Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner and her archers had also arrived. The Horde then clashed with the Turalyon's forces, pouring from the outskirts of the Eversong Wood in a frontal assault. The 3rd Legion resisted the impact of the charge, when HIgh Elven infantry commanded by Lor'themar Theron flanked the Horde from the rear, as they charged from the forestline. The Horde ranks were summarily surrounded, and attacked from all sides as Balledor and his allies slew droves of Orcs and Trolls. After sustaining heavy casualties, the newly created Ogre Magi broke through the infantry lines, shattering the deathtrap and creating an exit for the remaining orcs to escape. Balledor fought ferociously against the Ogre Magi, and had it not been for the aid of Archmagus Cartoris Konig, he may have been felled by one. The 3rd Legion continued to fight valiantly, but were no match for the greatest weapon of the Horde arsenal: Dragons. The Dragonmaw Riders clashed with the Wildhammer Dwarves, but the Gryphon Riders found themselves outmatched. A large number of the Gryphon Riders were tragically killed during the dogfight. Lacking air superiority, the Alliance helplessly watched as the Dragons set the Eversong Forest ablaze with dragon's fire. with only a magic shield to stave Silvermoon City from the perilous flame. The High Elf army became seperated from their people and their King, who now pledged their fighting courage to the Alliance in an oath of vengeance. 'Tyr's Hand' The 3rd Legion were left with little time to grieve their losses. The Alliance was continually harassed by the Dragonmaw, Stormreaver, and Twilight's Hammer clans in Quel'thalas. But, the real war continued in the Northlands. The menace of the Horde still lorded over the Alliance, as unseen forces perpetrated the war further. Troubles had arisen in the township of Tyr's Hand, as a peasant uprising threatened Alliance solidarity. The 3rd Legion was sent to accompany Lord Uther Lightbringer in quelling the rebellion, and restoring peace to the region. Though the slaughtering of the uprising peasants was an unpleasant task, the 3rd Legion did what they must to preserve the sanctity of peace and the united war effort against the larger threat of the Horde. The 3rd Legion successfully assisted the Knights of the Silver Hand in squashing the mysterious rebellion. The 3rd Legion then assisted in establishing defenses to repel marauding orcs skirmishers. 'Battle at Darrowmere' With the 3rd Legion keeping vigilant watch over the Northlands, the Archbishop's assistant, Lord Uther, was sent to provide relief and comfort to the populace of Lordaeron suffering from the misfortunes of war. The 3rd Legion was entrusted with the task of protecting Lord Uther and his entourage as they traveled to the island township of Caer Darrow. The 3rd Legion's spies reported that land forces may not have easily arrived to Caer Darrow due to the heavily fortified Orc settlements in their path. Treacherous Elven Destroyers blockaded the Thronondril river, for reasons yet unknown The 3rd Legion instead opted to assemble aboard ''The Tidebreaker and a tight formation of warships. A single fast destroyer was sent south to deal with the mysterious enemy. The plan worked, and safe passage provided for Uther and his paladins. Uther arrived in time to the Circle of Power in Caer Darrow. And, whether Nature or Providence, a thunderhead of of lightning sank the elven destroyers. Fate smiled on the 3rd Legion once again. Caer Darrow had been liberated from the Horde's blockade. After the battle at Caer Darrow, a number of Orcish soldiers were captured. A crew of Alterac sailors were caught assisting the Horde in battle - the very sailors of the treacherous destroyers. Under the edict of Lord Uther, the 3rd Legion was charged to restrain the prisoners until they could be escorted to capital city of Lordaeron. The Horde desperately sent their forces into the brink, sending orcs and too many Ogres to count. Fortunately, the 3rd Legion had seen to the construction of better defenses since liberating Caer Darrow, and the Cannon Towers which were erected drew the Ogres to their death. Balllistas made quick work of the enemy Juggernaut which had unloaded the Horde on the river. The prisoners from Alterac were taken to Stromgarde, where they were interrogated by the Trollbanes. The prisoners confessions confirmed the worse: Alterac was a traitor nation, who had betrayed the Alliance of Lordaeron from the very start. Lord Aiden Perenolde had arranged a secret alliance with the Horde. It was Alterac who had provided the Orcs with the travel routes of the Elven strike force passing through Tarren Mill; Alterac who had helped the Horde to establish their secret base at Zul'dare; Alterac who had provided the Orcs passage into the Northlands and the Grim Batol and helped them to establish their refineries; Alterac who incited the rebellion at Tyr's Hand; Alterac who blockaded Caer Darrow and the Thronondril River - and now, the Alliance learned that Alterac had more recently allowed Doomhammer and the Horde to march through the mountain passes of Alterac, directly to Lordaeron. Aiden Perenolde had conspired against the Alliance of Lordaeron from the very beginning, but his clever schemes had been unraveled. Now it was time for the traitor nation of Alterac to answer for its crimes. 'Betrayal and Destruction of Alterac' By decree of the High Command, the nation of Alterac had commited treason against the Alliance, and its union with the Horde was to be broken. The 3rd Legion was sent on a mission to destroy Perenolde's regime, and liberate his unjustly held prisoners. A full-scale assault was launched against the traitor nation. A great siege was laid against Alterac. Mobilizing the full might of the 3rd Legion, and joining with the forces commanded by King Thoras Trollbane, the defenses of Alterac were overwhelmed, and the remaining Orcs on the move were ambushed. General Hath and a pocket resistance of Alterac turned on their treacherous masters, and showed their loyalty to the might of the Alliance. The traitor King of Alterac, Perenolde, was removed from his throne and arrested for treason. Having occupied Alterac and subdued the nefarious scheme of Lord Perenolde, the 3rd Legion now rushed to the aid of Lordaeron herself. 'Siege of Lordaeron' Capital City and Lordaeron Keep were surrounded, as oceans of orcs led by Orgrim Doomhammer advanced along the plains, with ranks that extended as far back as Lordaemere Lake. The 3rd Legion joined the main army in their efforts of breaking the siege. With their arrival, the Orcs became trapped between the main forces commanded by Lothar, and the vigilant defenders of Lordaeron Keep They could not withstand the combined might of the Alliance of Lordaeron. With Alterac's secret schemes thwarted, and a Horde whose forces had been divided due to Gul'dan's betrayal, the Horde stood little chance against the righteous might of the 3rd Legion. Balledor personally slew many Orcs, Trolls, and Ogres that day. Though again, he found himself locked in battle with the Death Knight Krolan Deathrender. As casualties leaped for the Horde, Doomhammer sounded for a retreat, and what remnants of the Horde remained were routed away from Capital City. This was the finest hour of the Alliance of Lordaeron: their triumph over the Horde's evil. From then-on, the Alliance would be empowered by this victory at Lordaeron. During the battle, Balledor had noticed a young cook who assisted soldiers in lowering hot-oil from the ramparts onto the Orcs below. Balledor, impressed by the young lay-servants courage, took the time to formally introduce himself to the cook after the battle, who went by the name of Nicholas Ravone. Balledor gave Nicholas an offer he could not refuse: the opportunity to accept an internship into the Order of the Silver Hand by serving as Balledor's first apprentice. The two would develop a friendship as master and apprentice, and as brothers-in-arms that would span the century. Balledor and Nicholas became known as a dynamic duo. 'Battle of Crestfall' With the destruction of Alterac and the defense of Lordaeron, the Orcish armies in the north staged a massive retreat. Gnome Submarines reported that they had located the Horde's main naval base near Crestfall. Believing the Orcs planned to launch the remainder of their armada and retreat to the mainland of Azeroth, Lord Lothar and Proudmoore ordered the 3rd Legion to destroy the base at Crestfall before the Horde's fleet could escape. Once more, the 3rd Legion boarded The Tidebreaker ''and were escorted by Proudmoore's Fleet. Prepared to face the enslaved Red Dragons which have wrought havoc at Zul'Dare and Quel'Thalas, heavy aerial support arrived in the form of Gryphon Riders. Rather than sailing on ''The Tidebreaker, Balledor personally rode alongside the Wildhammer Dwarf, Haggerfall Thunderfury. After battle erupted, the Gryphon Rider's played a pivotal role in outmaneuvering the Dragonmaw Riders, and using Thunderhammers to bring the Red Dragon's down. The fleet and the 3rd Legion simultaneously bombarded and lambasted the Horde fleet and brought the Horde's fleet to a bitter and crushing defeat. Only a handful of vessels managed to escape. With the Horde's navy crushed, the Seven Kingdoms had been entirely secured from an invasion on land, air, or sea. Seeking retribution and to bring an end to the gruesome war, the Alliance of Lordaeron went on the offensive. 'Dun Morogh' The 3rd Legion accompanied the bulk of Lothar's forces on their liberation march through Dun Morogh, destroying what forces and operations remained of the Orcs, allowing for the rescue of the Dwarves trapped within Ironforge, and the Gnomes sealed within Gnomeregan. Both Kingdoms then joined the Alliance of Lordaeron, and made preparations to join them at the very climax of the Second War: The Battle of Blackrock Spire. 'Battle of Blackrock Spire' Alongside the great heroes of the Second War, Balledor and the 3rd Legion made their great stand against the evil of the Horde. The battle proved to the the bloodiest and fierce out of the entire war. The Alliance marched in the thousands towards Blackrock Mountain, while the Horde rallied all the reinforcements they possibly could. The gates of Blackrock Mountain felt the fury of the great siege weapons constructed by the Alliance - when suddenly the gates burst open and the Horde's garrison spilled out in a blood frenzy. As glorious battle was met, Balledor fought furiously through the rage-filled onslaught, feeling for the first time, wholly empowered by the Holy Light as it filled his strength with divine power. He smote many enemies, sending them to certain death or reeling in defeat. Like most, Balledor was too consumed by the heat of battle to notice the vanguard of Ogres that carved a path directly to Anduin Lothar, where suddenly a vicious duel broke out between Doomhammer and Lothar. Lord Lothar fought valiantly, but in one sickening blow, the Orc Warlord crushed the skull of the Lion of Azeroth. Proclaiming his victory, the Horde fought on with a renewed vigor as hope waned among the Alliance. The savages descended upon the 3rd Legion, and more of the 3rd Legion's brave soldiers lost their lives in this battle than in any other point of the war. When the morale of the Alliance was at its lowest, the Holy Light prevailed - through the Knight of the Silver Hand, Turalyon, who took up Lothar's shattered blade. Infused with the power of the Holy Light, he struck down Doomhammer, in a scene of holy fury that is said to even have momentarily bleached the blackrock of the Burning Steppes white. With hopes renewed, the Alliance charged into battle to secure final victory, empowered by Turalyon's heroism. A great battle cry was sounded, that marked the end of Doomhammer's Horde. Crashing into the stunned Horde lines with his fellow Paladins, Balledor unleashed the righteous might of the Holy Light upon many graven and unfortunate Orcs. In terror, the remaining forces of the Horde buckled and fled, scattering in all directions. The Horde was annihilated. 'The Great Portal' In one final battle, the Alliance marched upon the gateway that the Orcs had used to enter Azeroth: The Great Portal. A great battle ensued, as the last of the Orcs ran in terror through the Dark Portal as Elven Rangers, the arcane fury of the Magi, the devastating blows of Paladins' hammers, Wildhammer's thunder, and Footman's swords rained upon the orcs. During the battle, the 3rd Legion assisted the Silver Hand in routing the Burning Blade Clan, annihilating their presence on Azeroth. The Archmage Khadgar then summoned his arcane fury upon the Great Portal - destroying it entirely. As the statues burst into broken stone, and the magic of the portal shimmered and faded - cheers erupted from the brave heroes of the Second War. Balledor the Lightbinder and the 3rd Legion were among them. The Second War had ended at long last. 'Beyond the Dark Portal' 'The Ethereum War' 'The Third War' 'New Age' Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Characters Category:Human Category:House of Highblade Category:Paladins Category:Grand Alliance Category:Order of the Horse Category:Brotherhood of Northshire Category:Clerics of Northshire